leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V3.8
League of Legends V3.8 Champions ; * Aatrox, the Darkin Blade is in this build but will be turned on at a later date. ; :We've made some changes to Tibbers to make him a tankier and more threatening presence in late game team fights beyond his initial burst damage. * ** Tibbers' health increased to 1200/2100/3000 from 1200/1600/2000. ** Tibbers' magic resist increased to 30/50/70 from 25/45/65. ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from 125/175/225. ; :This change allows Ashe players to use her passive in more strategic ways beyond a level one poke or incidental crit. * ** Ashe now gains 3/4/5/6 Focus stacks every second while not attacking instead of gaining critical strike chance. ** Ashe will critically strike on her next basic attack when she reaches 100 Focus stacks. ** Initial Focus stacks are equal to Ashe's critical strike chance. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Missile Barrage would sometimes fail to deal damage. ; :As a strong sustain fighter, Hecarim was blowing up squishy targets with ' high damage and on-impact fear. To balance the ability out, we've taken away the landing damage and shifted it to the riders that travel with Hecarim. The buff should let Hecarim jump over small walls and ledges to his opponents when he dashes to them. Keep in mind that when we say small ledges, there are only a few in the game like the river ramp ledges and very thin jungle walls. * ** If Hecarim's target is beyond narrow terrain, Hecarim will now leap over the terrain to the target. * ** No longer deals damage at the end location. ** Rider damage increased to 150/250/350 (+1.0 ability power) from 100/200/300 (+0.4 ability power). ; : was impractical because whenever players wanted to use it, they needed the healing up front, not over time. This change still emphasizes the "leash break" gameplay, but now appropriately rewards Karma for using on her W and keeping her enemies close. * ** Mana cost reduced to 50/55/60/65/70. ** Explosion radius increased to 250 from 230. * ** Now correctly gives vision of the unit while rooted. ** Bonus - : Now heals Karma for 20% (+1% per 100 ability power) of missing Health immediately upon casting and another 20% (+1% per 100 Ability Power) of missing health if the leash is not broken, from healing over time for 25% missing health. * ** Bonus - : fixed a bug where Defiance's mini-shields weren't applying the ability power ratio. ; :The changes to Kha'Zix are ultimately about giving him more viable choices when picking evolutions. Evolving s granted such huge damage, high poke, and great utility that it was crowding out his other evolutions. Now Void Spikes gets a slow as part of the base skill, so its utility is there even at level one. 's evolution was previously reliant on having targets isolated. Now it works whether they are isolated or not, but does more damage against isolated targets, making it a more reliable choice. We also increased 's damage reduction while in stealth to make it a slightly more enticing choice and to remind players of its additional utility. * ** Isolation bonus now increases damage by 45%. ** Evolution adds 8% missing health damage (can be further increased by Isolation). * ** Now slows targets hit by 20% for 2 seconds. ** Mana cost reduced to 55/60/65/70/75 from 60/70/80/90/100. ** Bonus damage ratio increased to 1.0 per attack damage from 0.9. ** Evolution no longer consumes or applies . ** Can no longer be cast during . * ** Damage reduction while in stealth increased to 50% from 40%. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the slow wasn't reduced by Tenacity. *** The patch notes may have meant "Slow Resist". Tenacity reduces the duration of slows and Void Ooze did not have a slow duration prior to this patch (see below). ; :For a control mage with the kit she has, Lissandra was throwing out a lot of front-loaded damage. The intention of these changes was not only to lower her damage, but to also better highlight her in-fight control as her core strength. * ** Cooldown reduced to 14/13/12/11/10 seconds from 18/16/14/12/10. ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 70. ** Fixed a bug where the root failed to apply if Lissandra died. * ** Cooldown now begins upon initial cast rather than upon recativation or at the end of the missile. * ** Self-cast duration increased to 2.5 seconds from 1.5. ** Slow increased to 20/30/40% from 20/20/20%. ** Damage reduced to 150/250/350 from 150/300/450. ; :If Nautilus gets ahead in levels, he ends up with both high damage and high tankiness when leveling first. As a strong initiator tank with high crowd control, we’ve reduced some of that mid-game damage output so he’s less overwhelming when he snowballs. * ** Damage changed to 40/55/70/85/100 from 30/55/80/105/130. ** Fixed a bug where the ability power ratio on hits was lower than intended. ; * ** Spell has been refactored to better detect terrain. ; :Sejuani's rework left her incredibly powerful in terms of overall damage and crowd control potential. We've tuned back some of those strengths to bring her more in line with other initiator tanks. * ** Bonus damage reduced to 10% of maximum health from 16%. * ** Reduced slow duration to 1.5/1.75/2/2.25/2.5 seconds from 2/2.25/2.5/2.75/3. * ** Reduced stun and slow duration to 1.25/1.5/1.75 seconds from 1.5/1.75/2. ; :Sona is a consistently strong support, so after we fixed a long-standing bug with Power Chord: Diminuendo we felt she would be a dominant pick without additional balancing. On that note, we've reverted some of our older changes to Sona. These changes are designed to maintain her parity with other supports by lowering her early game burst and her late game durability while making her a little more forgiving in the early game. * Stats ** Base health increased to 450 from 410. ** Base armor increased to 11.3 from 9.3. * * Base Power Chord damage changed to 13/20/27/35/43/52/62/72/82/92/102/112/122/132/147/162/177/192 from 8 + (10 x level). * ** Fixed a bug where Aria of Perseverance's Power Chord: Diminuendo was not decreasing damage dealt. ** Lowered the duration of Aria of Perseverance's Power Chord: Diminuendo to 3 seconds from 4. ** Bonus Armor and Magic Resistance to self and healed ally reduced to 6/7/8/9/10 from 8/11/14/17/20. ** Changed aura bonus Armor and Magic Resistance to 6/7/8/9/10 from 3/6/9/12/15. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Thresh could cast while casting Death Sentence. ; * ** Fixed a bug where casting Piercing Arrow while targeting an enemy would cause Varus to stop moving. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Blast Shield's cooldown at higher levels was 1 second longer than intended. * ** Fixed a bug where casting Vault Breaker while targeting an enemy would cause Vi to stop moving. General Champion Notes * Targeted wall-jump abilities now check both sides of the wall for the closest location of the cursor, so players don't fail-jump into a wall, when the other side was clearly in range. * We've added new targeting indicators to show how far the target is knocked back for the following abilities: ** ** ** ** * We've improved consistency for abilities that behaved inconsistently when the targeted enemy uses . We’re cleaning up these interactions so that either the ability won’t cast or Flash won’t be used up (it will be one or the other, never both). ** ** ** ** Changes to Slow Zones All slow zones now update on a quarter-second interval, meaning when you move out of a slow field, the slow will wear off almost immediately unless you're hit by an ability that applies an individual slow (like ). What this means: your champion's movement speed will be restored more quickly when leaving a slow field, but the slow within the fields have not been changed. This change should make interacting with slow zones more intuitive while rewarding players who react quickly (as stepping out of a slow field will reward you faster). This is a small nerf to most of the champions affected, but we will be closely monitoring champions affected by these changes. * The following abilities have had their slow refresh rate reduced to 0.25 seconds: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** Vladimir's slow doesn't refresh - he may have been mentioned in error. * also applies a 0.25 second slow to targets hit by the detonation. * missile also applies a 1 second slow to targets struck. Items We've lowered the price on a number of starting items to give players more options with consumables and general builds. * Cost reduced to 325 from 350. * Items that build out of Boots of Speed have had their recipe costs increased by 25. * Cost reduced to 400 from 475. * Health reduced to 60 from 80. * Mana restore on kill reduced to 4 from 5. * Cost reduced to 440 from 475. * Armor reduced to 0 from 5. * Health Regen increased to 10 from 8. * Unique Passive now blocks 8 damage from champion basic attacks from 6. :We've removed the randomness on Madred's and Wriggle's to increase consistency while allowing players to plan out their jungle routes better. Wriggle's wasn’t very enticing so we've tuned up its stats to be worthy of a slot later in the game for those who can take advantage of it. * All instances of Rend as a passive have been changed to Maim. * Maim is now the passive that refers to dealing bonus magic damage to monsters with every basic attack. * Butcher is the passive that refers to dealing percent bonus damage to monsters from all sources. * Unique Passive - Rend changed to Unique Passive - Maim: deals 10 bonus magic damage to monsters with every basic attack. * Unique Passive - Rend changed to Unique Passive - Maim: deals 10 bonus magic damage to monsters with every basic attack. * Unique Passive - Maim ** Now deals 60 bonus magic damage to monsters with every basic attack. ** No longer deals bonus damage to minions. * Unique Passive - Maim ** Now deals 100 bonus magic damage to monsters with every basic attack. ** No longer deals bonus damage to minions. * Unique Active ** Ward duration reduced to 90 seconds from 180. ** Cooldown reduced to 90 seconds from 180. * Attack damage increased to 25 from 15. * Life steal increased to 15% from 10%. * Armor reduced to 25 from 30. * Combine cost increased to 500 from 100 (total cost increased to 2000 from 1600). :A few patches back we buffed a number of jungle items to make them more enticing for junglers. The changes, however, made these items so efficient that even lane champions were buying them with no regard for the Butcher passive. We still want lane champions to consider these in strategies that center on poaching jungle camps or helping with map objectives, but we ultimately want these to feel like the optimal choice for junglers first. * Unique Passive - Butcher ** Damage bonus to monsters increased to 30% from 25% * Attack damage reduced to 35 from 45 * Unique Passive - Butcher ** Damage bonus to monsters increased to 30% from 25%. * Ability power reduced to 40 from 50 * Unique Passive - Butcher ** Damage bonus to monsters increased to 30% from 25% :We've moved passives to the two other attack speed on-hit items to further solidify niche role as an ability power focused auto-attacker item, while moving the magic shred onto to better synergize with magic damage based fighters ( combines quite well with Wit's End even for champions that don't deal magic damage). Malady has been removed as it has been a poor fit in the current space that it was in. * Cost reduced to 900 from 950. * Removed from the game. * Combine cost increased to 850 from 430. * Ability power reduced to 60 from 65. * Additional Passive - Basic attacks deal 15 (+15% of ability power) as bonus magic damage on hit. * New recipe: + + + 700g = 2400g * Attack speed increased to 42% from 40%. * Revised Passive - Basic attacks steal 5 magic resist from the target, stacks up to 5 times. Maps Summoner's Rift :We've increased the initial spawn times of jungle creeps to get rid of the frustrating experience advantage players could get by killing certain jungle camps before laning phase. This was a much requested change from a lot of pro teams around the world, as the only real counter was to switch lanes or to try to prevent it altogether. The other changes are to reassure junglers since they won’t be able to start wolves or wraiths before heading to their buffs. Faster spawns will also help some champions who have exceptionally high clear times and want to just stay in the jungle. Overall, this will be a buff for junglers across the board as we’ve opened up additional jungle route options for them. On that note, junglers traditionally have high impact in the early game, so there is some concern that these changes may be making them too strong in that area. We will be closely monitoring the situation to see if we need to balance further. * Wolves ** Initial spawn time increased to 1:55 from 1:40. ** Respawn time reduced to 50 seconds from 60. * Wraiths ** Initial spawn time increased to 1:55 from 1:40. * Golems ** Initial spawn time increased to 1:55 from 1:40. ** Respawn time reduced to 50 seconds from 60. * ** Base experience granted increased to 340 from 220. ** Now plays a particle effect to show who the buff transferred to. * ** Base experience granted increased to 340 from 220. ** Now plays a particle effect to show who the buff transferred to. * ** Base experience granted reduced to 10 from 40. Twisted Treeline Enabled several items * * * * * Crystal Scar Added Dominion variants of several items * (Crystal Scar) ** Mana per charge increased to 5 from 4. * (Crystal Scar) ** Mana per charge increased to 8 from 4. * (Crystal Scar) ** Mana per charge increased to 10 from 6. * (Crystal Scar) ** Now gains stacks every 40 seconds, down from 60 seconds. Howling Abyss Enabled several items * * * * * * Shop close distance is now calculated from the spawn, not the shop. * Shop close distance increased to 1600 from 1400. * Fixed a bug causing players to become stuck if they wiggled behind blue laser turret. * Poros have gone through an 80s action movie training montage and now have some resistance to lasers. Game Interface Minimap & HUD * The player's nameplate will now always be drawn last, causing it to always appear over ally and enemy health plates. Item Shop * The search terms " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", and " " have been added to the in-game item shop. Custom Item Sets * Item sets will no longer be lost when a player changes their Summoner name. Game Menus * The Key Binding page has been reorganized to be easier to use Gifting Animation * Gifting animation has been updated Custom Game Minimaps * Custom Game minimaps updated to include unique mini maps for each map League System * Added the ability to spectate players and teams in challenger tier via an option in the leagues menu. * Added notifications to inform players when they are close to hitting LP decay for inactivity in ranked queues. Player Behavior Behavior Alerts * The PVP.net client will display new warning alerts for players with spikes of negative activity, in order to help course-correct them as soon as possible with quick and direct feedback. * Players with recently detected unsportsmanlike behavior will see a warning after the End of Game screen. * Alerts will not follow every player report; alerts are targeted toward players that exhibit uncharacteristic spikes of highly negative behavior. General * The Loading Screen no longer appears off-center in your monitor after Champ Select, when in Borderless or Windowed mode. * Included a possible fix for an issue that would cause LoL to open in the bottom right of the screen on computers under heavy load * Logitech monochrome keyboards should no longer clear their display when the last two heads-up buttons are pressed. * Logitech keyboards should no longer change their brightness when your champion is dead. Undocumented Changes Items * ** Total cost reduced to 2400 from 2450. * ** Total cost reduced to 2150 from 2200. * ** Total cost reduced to 2475 from 2525. Category:Patch notes